


Stutter

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Multi, Soulless Sam Winchester, fear kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: When Sam’s demon cure doesn’t work, he enlists the help of a witch, y/n, who winds up in over her head. THIS IS A DARK FIC!~~~~~~~~~~When Sam Winchester approached you to come up with a plan to ‘save’ his brother, you weren’t in a position to tell him ‘no’. Literally, the position you were in was locked in spell-etched manacles that he wouldn’t let you out of until you helped him devise a way to restore Dean’s humanity.“Don’t you have a cure or something? I thought Crowley said-”“It… It didn’t work. If it had, would I have come to you? If you don’t want a witch-killing bullet to your head, you’re gonna help me fix Dean.”“This is kinda messed up for the hero to be doing.”“At this point, y/n, I don’t really care about anything except saving my brother, so…” Sam shrugged.





	Stutter

**Story Warnings** :  **18+ HERE BE SEX! DO NOT READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!** Fear kink, choking,  **NON-CON** , forced oral, unprotected sex

* * *

When Sam Winchester approached you to come up with a plan to ‘save’ his brother, you weren’t in a position to tell him ‘no’. Literally, the position you were in was locked in spell-etched manacles that he wouldn’t let you out of until you helped him devise a way to restore Dean’s humanity.

“Don’t you have a cure or something? I thought Crowley said-”

“It… It didn’t work. If it had, would I have come to you? If you don’t want a witch-killing bullet to your head,  _you’re_ gonna help me fix Dean.”

“This is kinda messed up for the  _hero_ to be doing.”

“At this point, y/n, I don’t really care about anything except saving my brother, so…” Sam shrugged.

You sighed. “Fine. I’ll write down a list of books and ingredients that I need. If you can get them, I  _might_ be able to help fix Dean.”

“Thank you.” Sam handed you a notepad and pen, appraising the list as you wrote it. “We’ve got some of that in the store room and I think we’ve got all the books. The rest I’m gonna have to leave to get. I’m gonna need to put you in the dungeon for safe keeping.”

“With your brother?” Your eyes went wide. “C-can’t you just leave me chained up here?”

“Don’t freak out about-”

“I’m not fond of  _demons_ , Sam, and I’m not fond of Winchesters and you’re gonna chain me up in a room with your brother, who’s currently  _both_?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “He’s chained up, too. You won’t be in any danger.” He grabbed the chain binding your wrists together and dragged you toward the file room that doubled as the Men of Letters’ dungeon.

“Don’t do this, Sam. Don’t leave me here with him. Take me with you!”

“Just calm down, okay? I won’t be gone that long.”

“Dammit, Winchester, this isn’t  _fair_!”

“Do I look like I give a fuck?” Sam asked, pulling you into the dungeon. Useless adrenaline flooded your system as your eyes fell on Dean. He was tied and chained to a chair in the middle of a giant Devil’s Trap. His eyebrows snapped up when he saw you and Sam, his lips twitching as Sam slipped your chain over a hook in the ceiling and left you with just enough slack to keep your feet on the ground, your hands pulled over your head.

“What’s this, Sammy? Plan B?” Dean smirked. “Or did you bring me a toy?”

“She’s gonna help me save you.” Sam yanked on the chain to make sure it was secure and turned to leave. “I’m gonna get some supplies and then we’re gonna fix you, Dean.”

“Your little cure almost killed me, Sam. You think y/n’s gonna come up with somethin’ better? She’s not even the most powerful witch we’ve met.”

“I hate you both,” you muttered.

Sam just shook his head and walked out of the dungeon, closing the door behind him. Dean turned to you with black eyes and you grimaced. “You’ve still got a thing about demons, huh, sweetheart?”

“You don’t really get over your family being brutally murdered, Dean, especially when it’s your driving reason fo-fo-for-for power acquisition.” You hated yourself for stuttering, but you couldn’t help it. The amount of fear running through your body was affecting your functionality and you’d always stuttered when you were terrified or irrationally pissed off.

“Oh, y/n. I didn’t kill your family.” His eyes slid back to green and he smirked. “But if you try to help Sam and you fail, best believe I’m gonna kill  _you_.”

“I d-d-d-d-don-”

“Duh, duh, duh, duh,” Dean mocked.

“Fuck you,” you bit out, wrapping your hands in the chain on each side and twisting around to walk your feet up the wall.

“Oh, look at you go. Goddamn, y/n. You’re a lot more nimble than I expected.”

“Shuh-ut up!” you grunted out, walking your hands up the chain as you gained more slack and eventually wrapping your hands around the hook and working the chain off of it. You dropped to your feet and took a deep breath, rubbing your hands together.

“And now, how do you plan to get out of the cuffs?” Dean asked.

You turned to him, hating the way he was looking at you with that smile with his tongue tucked under his teeth. “Well, I w-was planning to get the hell out of this b-b-bunker before your b-brother comes back and then find someone with some fffucking bolt cutters.”

“Yeah, ‘cause bolt cutters’ll work,” he said as he rolled his eyes. “It didn’t work for Crowley, it’s not gonna work for you, y/n. I know where the extra key is.”

“Uh-huh, and what? I just need to let you out of  _your_ shackles?”

“You can’t unlock it, yourself. It’s part of the magic. I can’t open mine. Seems like a fair trade to me. Key for a key.”

“How do I know you w-won’t kill me after I let you out?”

“You don’t, but I promise I won’t. I just want to get out of here, same as you.”

You sighed, heavily. You felt like it was a bad idea to go along with this, but you also needed to get out of the cuffs if you were going to do any real magic. “Fine, where’s the key?”

He smirked, cockily, as he directed you to Sam’s bedroom, to his dresser and a false bottom in the second drawer on the left. You filled with fear again as you approached the demon. He could kill you. You wouldn’t be able to do a damn thing to stop him if he tried to hurt you with these cuffs on your wrists.

But if you didn’t risk it, you’d never get out of the cuffs.

You left his legs tied. It wouldn’t stop him, but it might slow him down if he decided to go against his word. The Devil’s Trap would keep him if things went wrong. He sat smiling as you unlocked his cuffs with shaking hands. Your blood was pounding adrenaline through your system so hard that you couldn’t even notice that some of that pulsing feeling had settled between your legs. He waited until both of his cuffs were undone before his right hand shot out and wrapped around your throat. “You really are the dumbest witch I’ve ever met. Why would I help you when I could kill you and never have to worry about Sam tracking you down and using you against me?”

Your reaction was instinctual and instant, your foot kicking out and making hard contact with his groin. You ran as soon as his fingers released their hold, taking off like a rocket out of the dungeon and down the hall to a storeroom of magic items. You rushed around the room, collecting things you needed and being pissed off at yourself for being so stupid.

“What do you think you’re gonna do in there, y/n? You can’t do magic with your cuffs on.” His voice was close. He was out of the Devil’s Trap, and you had to rethink your strategy. A knockout bomb wasn’t gonna help you if he’s got full mobility.

“How’d you get out of the Devil’s Trap?” you called, slamming the lock shut and rushing for the small jar of angel feathers.

“Oh, I broke that shit. A week ago when Sam had me almost human. Just a small crack along the back wall, but it was enough.” He was right outside the door now, but he wasn’t trying to break it down. He was playing with you.

“You know that I d-d-didn’t want t-to b-” Your lips refused to move past the ‘B’ sound. “Sam made me come here. I didn’t wanna d-do this.”

“Oh, I know, sweetheart. The cuffs speak that, loud and clear. It’s not your fault, but I still gotta kill your stuttering ass.”

You shook your head and continued your spell work. “You know, Dean, I thought you were an asshole b-before, but n-now? You’re a grade-A prick.”

“I  _have_ a grade-A prick.” You rolled your eyes. You grabbed the knife from your pocket and sliced it across your arm, bleeding into the bowl with the other ingredients. “I smell blood. Are you starting the party without me, or are you trying some lame attempt to get out of this?”

“You really ought to read more books, Winchester,” you said, starting to paint a symbol on the door with the blood spell mixture. “The cuffs inhibit  _my_ power, yes, but not all spells run on the witch’s magic. Enochian spellcraft, for example, runs on angelic grace, or the power of the human soul.”

“Bitch!” Dean growled as the door started to rattle from his attempts to open it.

“ _Nee-lah Poo-goh. Nee-lah Poo-goh. Nee-lah Poo-goh_.” The symbol on the door started to glow, overtaking the wood and your vision with bright light. When you opened your eyes, you were on the other side of a restaurant kitchen door. You smiled at the dinner-goers. “What an entrance, huh? I’m the Amazing y/n. I’ll be here all week.” You did jazz hands, making the shackles rattle as you rushed out of the restaurant.

A quick glance at a newspaper stand told you that you’d sent yourself back in time four years. August 12, 2010. Only one place to go to get things straightened.

“And how, exactly, did you get yourself in this predicament, y/n?” Olivette ran a perfectly-manicured fingernail over the metal of the cuff on your right wrist and raised an eyebrow.

“Honestly, ma’am, it’s a long story, full of demons, hunters, the Men of Letters and time travel. Can I regale you  _after_ you release me?”

“I’ll try, but I’ve never seen manacles such as this. How you have  _possibly_ gotten mixed up with the Men of Letters? You left the U.S.? You never-” She stood and moved toward a cabinet with large glass doors to retrieve spell components.

“No, ma’am. They were here, actually. In Kansas, if you can believe it. Look, please tell me there’s-” You were cut off by a loud bang ringing through Olivette’s sitting room, followed by a hole appearing in the old witch’s forehead and a spray of blood and brain matter across the now-shattered glass of her cabinet. You tried to scream but nothing came out, fear silencing you as Dean walked in.

“Found you,” he said, smirking as he tucked his gun into a holster under his arm.

Fear flooded you with the knowledge that you were about to die. There was no escaping this time, no door to walk through, no spell to use. The pulsing, pounding of your extremities, your heart racing so fast you thought it might stall, it made your stomach drop low.

“You lost me. Took me a while to get through your door, but when I saw where you rabbited to, I knew exactly who I needed to find to help me track you down.” His smirk grew as his brother’s intimidating, long frame stepped into the room.

“Sam! You… you c-can’t be okay with th-th-this! He’s a d-d-de-demon!”

Sam shrugged. “Seems all right to me. Still killing witches.” Your eyes widened as Dean moved to sit on the coffee table in front of you.

“See, you dropped us into the tail end of 2010, sweetheart. Sam’s soul is in the Cage with Lucifer and Michael, so he, uh, he doesn’t care… about anything. It’s kinda fun, actually.” He gestured at Sam. “He doesn’t feel anything. He’s like a fuckin’ sociopath, it’s fucking great.  _He’s_ a sociopath,  _I’m_ a psychopath, and  _you_ … you’re a soft, stuttering sweetie who managed to get on my bad side.”

“I just w-w-wanted to-to be left alone. I didn’t hurt you or-or-or tr-tr-try to cure you! I le-le-le-le- I  _ran_ before Sam could make me help!”

“Yeah, but you kicked me in the dick before you ran, y/n, and I’m not okay with that.” He reached out with demonic speed and wrapped his hand in your hair. “I think you should apologize.”

“Dean, I’m sorry!” you screeched.

“No, you need to apologize to my dick,” he said, using his left hand to unbutton and unzip his jeans. You immediately began to babble out begging ‘no’s as he freed his half-hard and already huge cock. He gave a dark chuckle. “Yes… and if I feel teeth, I’m gonna break your fuckin’ neck.”

There was no more space for protests as he hooked his thumb into the side of your mouth, forcing your jaw to lock open as he shoved his cock in your mouth. You weren’t sure why he’d told you ‘no teeth’ when you weren’t in control of anything. He was controlling your head just as he was controlling his hips thrusting his dick into your face. You couldn’t control that any more than you could control the tears rolling down your cheeks or the way you gagged with every thrust.

“Dean.” For a flash of a moment, you thought Sam’s voice was salvation, but you remembered the status of his soul as he continued speaking. “Can I get a turn?”

Dean laughed as he yanked your hair to pull you off of his dick. “Sure, Sammy. She’s got more than enough holes for us to play with.”

“No, no, no, please. Sam, y-you  _can’t_!”

“Like her a lot better when she’s gagging,” Sam commented as Dean forced you over the arm of Olivette’s elegant oak and leather sofa. As Sam stepped in front of you, opening his pants with slow, calculated movements, Dean settled behind you on the couch and yanked your jeans and panties down over your hips and down your thighs.

He immediately slipped his middle finger between you pussy lips and gasped, loudly and overdramatically. “Sam! You’d never guess it from the begging and the tears, but this little whore is wet as a bitch in heat.”

“No! No, it’s not-”

Dean’s finger slipped inside you, cutting off your denial as a strangled moan tore from your throat without your consent. “What is it, y/n? You like bein’ used, huh? You hate demons so much ‘cause you’ve always wanted to cream for a guy with black eyes, or what?”

“Fear!” you choked out as Dean added another finger and curled them hard against your inner walls. “I g-get off on being scared, okay?!”

“I didn’t know that was an actual kink,” Sam commented, slipping his hand into his boxers and pulling out his dick. He was fully hard and bigger than the demon currently fucking you with his fingers.

“Of course it is. All that adrenaline, all the blood pumping through your body. That’s halfway to an orgasm, already, isn’t it, y/n?” You just whined in response and Sam stepped closer, teasing the fat head of his cock across your lips. “You gonna be good and suck my brother’s dick, y/n?”

“Yes. I will. J-just don’t-”

“We’ll do whatever the fuck we want. Open,” Sam demanded. You obeyed, the shackles clinking as you moved to wrap your hands around the base of Sam’s length. Your hands were suddenly yanked behind your back as Dean’s fingers pulled out of you.

“Hands free, y/n. I want leverage.” Dean’s right hand twisted in the chain, pulling your arms back painfully as he used his left hand to line himself up with your entrance and slide the head of his cock in. “Damn, y/n, you’re tight.”

“For now,” Sam said, as you opened your mouth and let your tongue slide over the tip of his cock, dipping into the divot where precum was starting to collect. “By the time we get done with her, that pussy’s gonna be destroyed for anyone but us.”

“Won’t matter, right? ‘Cause we’re gonna pump her full of witch-killing lead after we pump her full of cum,” Dean said, pressing forward. Another wave of fear hit you and you clenched around him. “Fuck, y/n. You’re a kinky bitch, aren’t you? Talkin’ ‘bout killing you and you’re strangling my dick over it. I kinda really love that.”

When Dean bottomed out, Sam took the momentary stillness as an opportunity to get a rhythm started, thrusting into your mouth. Dean adjusted his grip on your shackles and started to yank you back onto his cock as Sam kept thrusting in and out of your mouth, his hands each wrapping in your hair to hold you steady against Dean’s pulls. You were gagging, barely pulling in breaths between thrusts, Sam’s cock forcing its way into your throat as Dean’s slammed into your cervix over and over.

“Fuck. I’m gonna fuckin’…” Dean grunted out, a demonic growl under his words that spiked your fear and made you clench hard. He yanked back hard, pulling you away from his brother, who ended up with several strands of your hair in each hand. You cried out as the fingers of his left hand curled around your hip as he came, his cock twitching as he splashed your inner walls with cum.

“My turn. Move,” Sam demanded, pulling you away from his brother when Dean didn’t move out of the way fast enough. Your back slammed into the wall as Sam wrapped your legs around his waist and entered you with one swift motion, Dean’s cum easing the way for the bigger cock. Sam’s giant hand wrapped around your throat, cutting the air off, easily. “Gonna fuckin’ strangle you. Don’t need witch-killing bullets to put you down, y/n. Do it just like this.” He grunted, squeezing your windpipe harder as he fucked into you. Your vision tunneled to a tiny dot of light and your fluttered closed.

You woke to someone slapping your face. You opened your eyes to see the Winchesters kneeling over you. “Told you she wasn’t dead,” Sam said, blandly.

“Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty.” You blinked up at them, but didn’t dare try to speak. “So, Sam and I were talkin’ and we don’t think you need to die just yet. Congratulations, y/n, you’ve been selected to be our little sex slave.”

“De-” you croaked, your throat screaming at you to stop.

“I don’t gotta kill you, sweetheart. This Sam has no interest in saving me. He, also, has no interest in saving  _you_ , so…”

“It’d be a fuckin’ waste to get rid of that cunt, though.”

“You don’t have to say ‘yes’. I mean, you’re gonna like it, anyway, you fucking slut. Maybe one day, you’ll prove you’re a good girl, and we’ll take these off.” Dean grabbed the chain and pulled you to your feet by your wrists.

“She’ll have to be really good, Dean, because if she’s not completely broken when we take those cuffs off, we’re gonna have to kill her to keep her from fighting back.”

“Well, then, we’ll just have  _keep_ breaking her,” Dean said with a smile, which his soulless brother returned.


End file.
